


Reconnect

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Inktober 2019, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Inktober 2019Day 2: MindlessBecky and Charlotte after a year of being apart.





	Reconnect

The crisp white sheets crumple in her hands as she arches her back and takes a deep breath. The handcuffs clink as she pulls on them, feeling the press against her pulse and it just heightens the arousal rushing through her veins. _Fuck_, she thinks as lips wrap around her clit and suck with gentle pressure. She tries to reach down, but the metal rattles and she whines as it prohibits her from her goal. She locks eyes with Charlotte, watches as ice blue eyes watch her, a smirk curving Charlotte’s mouth up, even as she sucks. A moan vibrates against her, which sets her off again.

Her whole body shakes and the waves of pleasure continue rolling through her body. Her legs feel heavy and she kicks out, her foot making contact with a muscular back, causing another groan to echo against her pussy.

Her brain, usually so filled with thoughts and worries, goes silent. But as soon as Charlotte adds that tiny bit of fang rubbing against her clit, Becky breaks.

“Shitshitshit!” Her voice cuts out as she screams her pleasure for the whole house to hear.

Thank God it’s empty, or they’d be getting either an earful from Bayley or a performance challenging how loud they can be from Sasha. They’ve been sharing a house in Orlando as a kind of home base. It makes more sense for the four of them to pool their money together instead of all separately living in squalor. Now they live one step up from squalor.

“Mmmmm.” Her eyes flutter open as Charlotte crawls up her body, dark abyss ocean blue eyes peering pressing kisses to even inch of skin she can find along the way. Becky rattles her cuffs and inhales a shuddering breath. She watches as Charlotte licks her chops like a lioness after a bloody meal and she whimpers as lips dance up her neck, light like fairy kisses. Her brain’s obviously a mess if she’s thinking like this.

Charlotte purrs as she presses soft kisses to Becky’s cheek as her eyes flutter, as if she can’t keep them open. “Charlie,” she whines and shakes her hand. The blonde rolls her eyes and reaches over to unlatch the handcuffs, something Becky could have done herself if she wasn’t so brain dead.

“How many was that?” the blonde asks, her eyes slitted in pleasure. Becky mumbles something about being too brain dead to count and Charlotte laughs, making Becky smile. It’s that special one she knows it just for her. “Becks, come on.” Charlotte manipulates Becky until the blonde can lay down behind her, pressing herself against the redhead.

Becky turns around and presses her face between Charlotte’s breasts, sighing and huffing against her skin. She loves the blonde’s smell: sweet pea and honeysuckle and sweat and sex. She licks at Charlotte’s skin until the older woman pushes her away, giggling, and Becky can imagine the huge smile on her face.

“How’s my brainless baby?”

“Tired.”

“At least we don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow.”

Becky closes her eyes, sighs into soft skin. She hasn't touched Charlotte like this outside their feud or the ring or quick tryst in supply closets. Not that those minutes aren't great because just the thought of being caught makes Becky's heart race. But being able to take her time, loving Charlotte in a way she can only do with time, makes her heart feel heavy with emotions.

“We needed this,” Charlotte whispers and Becky hums her agreement. They’ve been separated for so long, with the feud and being on different brands and the storyline romances with guyfriends. This is the first time in almost a year they’ve had days off that line up and Becky had to fight like hell for even a few days. Bayley and Sasha can work their Boss’n’Hugs magic while the two of them are away. “After everything we’ve been through, we needed this.”

The redhead yawns against Charlotte’s sternum and nods. “Need you… always.”

Charlotte massages Becky’s scalp like her hand is an octopus and Becky wants to roll her eyes at herself. God, Charlotte really fucked her brains out. It’s nice, Becky thinks with whatever synapses are still working, to have a reset after so long without each other. Sure, they’ve had quickies every now and then, but doing it in a supply closet or wherever they can isn’t as good or as romantic as snuggling in bed after being fucked within an inch of her life.

Becky’s brain finishes becoming mindless mush as Charlotte continues to massage her scalp until she falls asleep, breathing in Charlotte’s special post-sex smell, her breast against her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2, done!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this little bit of smut. It's short, but I definitely got a burst of 1am energy for this one.  
Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Tomorrow: Bait


End file.
